


The Oops Text

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Text, F/M, Magazine Editor AU, Writers, awkward fluff, columnists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Reader sends a text gushing about the hot boss--to the boss. What will Kirk do?





	The Oops Text

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from Star Trek Reader Inserts collection. This is one of my favorites!

For the rest of your life, you'd wonder how in the world the Great Text Mistake happened, but you laughed at the great get-together story it made. 

You worked for a large news magazine writing a small fashion column every week, hoping to eventually move up to bigger things. There was a lively gossipy community among your co-workers about who among the top brass editors was the most attractive and texts often flew back and forth secretly between you and your friend Jill over the merits and annoying traits of one James T. Kirk, lead Editor and heartthrob city. 

"He's gorgeous, all right, but too much of a serial dater. I'm not sure he wouldn't tire of me quickly," you'd said often, trying to pretend like you didn't swoon a little inside whenever you encountered Kirk. 

"Good point, Y/N," Jill acknowledged. "But even one date with him would be an adventure." 

You were typing away busily, working on your analysis of the next month's trends in casual wear when who should pop his head in but the big boss man, James T. Kirk himself. 

"Sorry to bother you, Ms. Y/L/N, but I wanted to tell you how much I appreciated your last article. Clever, witty, and very useful information. You do a fantastic job."

Surprised, you gaped for a second and tried to pull your wits together. It was hard with him looking so messily dignified, hair falling over his forehead and a crisp white shirt that clearly was not in the state he'd arrived in, judging by the loose tie and rolled up sleeves. His neatly trimmed beard was as perfect as usual, though. 

"Thank you, Mr. Kirk," you managed at last. "I confess I don't know how the latest styles in handbags are of use to you, though."

He smiled, showing the crinkly lines around his eyes. 

"Well, when I'm shopping for my next man purse, I'll know what's hip and cool now. I carry around all kinds of stuff, you know. Anyway, great job. Have a good day."

Just like that, he was gone again, leaving you more than a little flustered.

You grabbed your phone and scrolled through your contacts, eager to text Jill.

_"Just got a visit from Jim! He's even hotter close up!! The man should be illegal, I swear!!"_

With the little woosh sound the text was sent and you went back to writing away happily. Minutes later, your phone vibrated and you checked it expecting a teasing reply from Jill. 

"I'm flattered you think I'm illegally hot, but I think you meant this for someone else."

Horrified, you looked at your sent text and sure enough, it had gone to Jim instead of Jill. In your hurry, you hadn't looked closely enough at the contact and hit his name instead. Mortification flooded through you and you wanted to sink down through the floor and disappear. Now, Jim probably knew about your crush and it would only inflate his ego more, if he wasn't laughing at you. 

"Someone, please kill me now," you moaned to yourself, face bright red. All you could do was hope Kirk had a sense of humor and wouldn't reprimand you for hitting on him or be a smart aleck about it. 

Needless to say, when he requested your presence in his office later that day, you did not tell Jill, not wanting to admit what happened. 

On shaky limbs, you rode the elevator up two floors and entered the outer office, greeting Kirk's assistant Janice nervously.

"You can go on in. He won't bite," she said with a smile. 

You nodded and knocked on Kirk's door, deeply regretting your life choices in that moment. 

"Come on in, Y/N," Kirk said suavely. 

"I'm very sorry about what happened sir," you blurted. "I assure you it was a mistake and I have no intention of acting inappropriately towards you. I promise I'll behave if you won't tell Spock." 

Spock was just below Kirk in the hierarchy and severely strict about rules and HR stuff. You were lucky you hadn't been called to HIS office instead. 

"Hey, don't worry about it, Y/N," Kirk said soothingly. "It was an innocent mistake. Trust me, I would never report you to Spock for an accident. In fact, I called you in here for an entirely different reason. Have a seat." 

You slowly sat down in the comfortable chair that faced his desk and watched as he fiddled with a pen. After a minute he turned his gaze back to you.

"You're really good at what you do and I'm told fashion isn't where you see yourself long term. Is that correct?" 

"Yes, Mr. Kirk." 

"Well, I've been looking for someone to fill an upcoming opening day in the Art and Culture department doing features on up and coming artists, musicians, actors and whatnot. I know it's not a big step up, but I thought it would be a good fit for you after I read some of your profiles of designers. Made me realize we were wasting your talent analyzing purses. Would you be interested?" 

"Very much so," you said, breathless with delight over the prospect of being able to cover real human beings again. Kirk smiled again and you smiled back because it was so contagious. 

"Excellent. It'll be about a month yet. I wanted to give plenty of time for transition and for you to think about it if you weren't sure." 

"Oh, I'm sure, Mr. Kirk." You said confidently. 

"FYI, you can call me Jim, unless we're around Spock. It really makes me feel old."

He rubbed at his slightly greying beard and looked comically dismal for a moment.   
In that instant, all your protests about not wanting to date someone like him seemed far away. You swallowed hard and reigned in your stray thoughts. 

"Thank you very much, Jim," you said. "This means a lot to me and I will make the most of the opportunity." 

He leaned over and shook your hand, holding it just a tad longer than normal, before releasing it and saying brightly "Excellent, Y/N! I'm sure you'll be great."

Once you'd retreated to your own office again, you pumped your fists in triumph and spun around in your chair, giggling with hysterical relief. 

You picked up your phone to text Jill about the news and saw you had another message from Jim. 

_"I hang out at Scotty's pub every Saturday evening. You're welcome to join me for a friendly drink if you'd like. Certainly that doesn't count as being inappropriate?"_

_"I won't tell Spock if you won't,"_ you sent back with a winking emoji. 

Needless to say, you ended up going to the pub many times and hanging out with Jim, discovering that in addition to his good looks, he was a really fun guy and his reputation was both deserved (the really smooth operator) and undeserved (selfish rake). Jill was unbearably smug--until the grumpy doctor friend of Jim's started flirting with her and she was too busy to tease you about the close proximity you and Jim kept when you were dancing. 

"Turns out you're good at much more than writing, beautiful," he murmured in your ear. 

"You'd better believe it, hotshot," you whispered back. "And this is only the beginning." 

He kissed you right then and there.


End file.
